Make Your Wish (TFP)
by SoulofWoods
Summary: People have been wishing upon a shooting star for hundreds of years. You're not different in that matter. You speak your biggest wish to the stars every night, longing for something seemingly impossible to get. Well… be careful what you wish for, because sometimes we can get what we want… and then pay the consequences. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A shooting star incident

**A/N: Hellloo there, dear readers, SoulofWoods here, and welcome to the third Transformers fanfiction of mine. Yes, another one. I have a really bad case of switching interest ^^;**

 **Anyway, I just want to warn you English isn't my first language, so I may make grammar mistakes and don't even realize it, so I'd really appreciate any help in that matter, thank you.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Watch out!"

A shout broke through the chaos of gunfire and explosions that engulfed a large field. A young Autobot scout heard the call meant for him, and dodged just in time yet another blast coming his way. He let out a low buzz before he turned with a whistle of gratitude towards the person who warned him, which happened to be a huge, bulky mech in green.

"Anytime, Bee." Bulkhead replied curtly, giving a Decepticon that came a bit too close for comfort a hard punch in the helm with his mace. Not far away from the two, Arcee's slick body glinted in the sun as the femme maneuvered swiftly between her opponents, sending swift and precise punches every which way. At the epicenter of the brawl, the leaders of two opposite groups had their own death match.

And all this madness started with the Autobots finding a location of yet another Iaconian beacon. Decepticons weren't far behind, and the two factions met on the field the signal came from, things quickly escalating to a full on fight over the relic. The same relic that was currently in the possession of the Decepticon medic, who, as of now, was trying to quietly sneak out of the battlefield with the item in a shape of a disc with many lines and weird symbols.

"Knockout has the relic!" Arcee exclaimed as she spotted said mech. "Bumblebee!"

She didn't have to call after him, the yellow mech was already transforming into his alt. from, speeding towards the Decepticon with the relic.

Optimus saw the commotion from the corner of his eye, but his attention was solely on the Decepticon leader standing in front of him. He knew better than to turn his optics away from Megatron while in a fight. The former gladiator rushed towards him with a loud cry, and Optimus' sword clashed with his, sending tiny sparks into the air.

"It's time for you to retreat, Optimus." the Deception growled out with a sly smirk on his faceplate. "The relic is ours. You've lost."

"I wouldn't count on your victory just yet, Megatron. It's still within our sight." Optimus replied firmly through his battle mask before he delivered a powerful punch to Megatron's chest plates, breaking the two apart for a split moment.

Knockout was just about to walk out of the shooting range, when suddenly, a large mass of hard metal rammed right into his back, sending him onto the ground. The mech shook his head slightly in his daze. "Ugh… what the-" he paused for a moment when he noticed a pattern of small scratches on his chest plates due to the fall. "My paintjob!" he exclaimed in utter horror.

Right then, the relic still residing in his grasp was torn away, and his bewildered optics landed on the back plates of retreating Bumblebee. "Oh no, you don't, you little bug!" he swiftly jumped onto his pedes, giving chase after the Autobot scout.

He managed to grab the relic once again, halting the yellow mech in his tracks as he pulled at it with all his might. But Bumblebee's grip was firm, and the scout mirrored Knockout's action, making his digits slip slightly and moving the most outer ring on the disc ever so slightly down with a click.

"Just… give it already… you Autobot scum!" Knockout hissed out through clenched denta as he adjusted his grip on the relic, moving the ring closest to the center by a few inches, two soft clicks coming out of the thing unnoticed. Bumblebee let out a bunch of furious beeps of protest in return, grabbing the disc with his second servo, and pulled it harshly back towards him, making the middle ring turn a half of a circle, four clicks sounding quietly in the air as the center of the relic came to life with a faint blue glow.

Right then, Arcee noticed what was happening, and sent a perfectly aimed blast towards the Decepticon medic, hitting him square in the left highlight. The mech yelped in surprise, losing his grip on the relic in a split second. The sudden change of matter made Bumblebee stumble back a bit, sending the relic high into the air.

Optimus've parried another hard blow from Meatron, and then sent one of his own at the Decepticon leader, making him stumble a couple steps away. Megatron growled in irritation, and was about to retaliate, when suddenly, the relic they both were so desperately fighting over landed right between them, glowing bright blue. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then the two mechs looked each other in the eye before they both dived after the precious relict, nobody really caring that its blue glow increased gradually, small waves of static enveloping the relic in a tight circle.

Megatron was swift in his move, mere inches dzielące him from his łupu… but Optimus was faster.

Right when Optimus's servo landed in the relic, the gem in its center bursted with bright, blue light, temporarily blinding everyone who happened to look that way. The next moment, the light was gone, along with the relic… and Optimus Prime.

.:Arcee? Optimus's signal just disappeared from the screens. What happened to him?:. Ratchet's concerned voice rang in the female Autobot's audios through the com-link. The femme stared at the spot where her leader was mere seconds ago with a blank look as she choked out her reply.

"He's… gone…"

.:What do you mean he's gone?!:.

"That he's gone. He just… disappeared."

The light in your room was dim, barely lingering in the depths of the night. Perfect for a Transformers movie marathon, which was what you were doing right now, with a face-splitting grin on your face as you watched the final episode of Transformers Prime, season three. It was about… fifth time you watched the whole series, you weren't sure, especially that you liked to watch certain episodes a few times in a row, and then forgot where you were, resulting in watching everything all over again. If that wasn't an indication you were a heavy TFP fan, the figurines and books on your shelves, as well as the posters of Autobots on your walls and an Autobot necklace on your chest were.

"Omigosh, it's almost the final battle on the Nemesis…" you whispered excitedly, fangirling inside. It was late at night, you didn't want to wake up your little sister, or worse, your mom.

"Y/N?"

Shoot.

"What are you doing up so late? You have work tomorrow. And why are you still watching this kids' cartoon? Aren't you a little old for that?"

You sighed inwardly as you turned towards your mother, who stood at the entrance of your room with a raised eyebrow. A beautiful, lean Russian blue cat rushed past her legs and gracefully jumped onto your lap. You petted his head absentmindedly.

"Well, maybe I'm still a kid inside. Besides, the plot in the show is good enough even for adults to be interested, y'now? And yes, I'm gonna go to bed in a bit, don't worry." you replied lightheartedly, trying so bad not to tell her to get the hell outta your room so you can watch the show.

Yes, you were an adult, with a normal job, and still living with your parents. So what.

Your mom shrugged slightly at your response. "If you say so. Don't stay late more than already, okay? Night."

"Night, mom."

Once the door closed after your mother, you finished the final episode. You loved it, no matter how many times you've seen it.

After the show, with your cheeks still red from excitement, you turned off your computer and the light, covering the room in the darkness.

"I wish they made more seasons than just three. Don't you think, Orion?" you whispered as you scratched your pet's ear. The cat responded with a loud purr. You smiled fondly at that before you glanced out of the window.

A small gasp escaped your lips as a string of light crossed the sky. You scrambled to your feet, placing a very surprised cat on your chair, and opened your balcony door, running up to the railing with your head up high. Another light ran across the shining darkness, and a wide smile bloomed on your face.

Oh, right, tonight the Perseides are falling down. In other words, tonight's a starry night. You paused slightly at the realization.

…How could you forget?! You always watch the starry night! Guess your love for Transformers is greater than that for the stars. Heh.

You watched the beautiful spectacle with eyes shining like the stars above, a warm smile adorning your face. You've always liked to watch the night sky, finding shapes in the stars, and the Milky Way faintly visible on the sky. This gained even more meaning to you after you discovered Transformers. You've liked to fantasize as to where Cybertron would be positioned on Earth's sky if it was real.

Emphasis on if. Despite how much you loved the show, you knew it's nothing more than a cartoon. You couldn't meet any of the Autobots, no matter how hard you wished that.

You let out a small sigh as you contemplated another thought. You wasted so many wishes on meeting the Autobots, one more wouldn't make a difference, right?

You took a deep breath, and then said the same sentence you were saying upon a wishing star since you were twelve. "I wish, I beg, I pray… for Optimus to be here today."

You paused for a moment, staring up into the sky hopefully until a shooting star appeared once more in the darkness. You smiled slightly at that. It'll take your wish to the stars with it.

But… as the moment passed, the light of the shooting star didn't disappear, as it should be, but gained in its brightness, and even changed the path in was going. Confusion appeared on your face for a split second, and was quickly replaced by the expression of realization mixed with fear.

It was heading towards the Earth. And it's gonna hit it.

Before you could do anything as to back up against your balcony door, a thunderous noise filled the air, and then a ball of fire hit one side of the forested hill your house was standing on, erupting in a flare of flames.

You stood there on your spot, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, your wide eyes glued to the sight of smoke coming up above the forest on the night sky. It was when your mom, dad, and your little sister Catherine bursted out onto the balcony that you snapped out of your initial shock.

"What on Earth was that? Did something explode?" your mom asked hesitantly, with her voice raised considerably in fear.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like a gas explosion. And we're too far away for military tests." your dad answered with a concerned look, his eyes locked on the trail of smoke visible in the distance.

"Fireworks! Awesome!" your seven-year-old sister seemed to take it the best out of you four.

Noticing your opportunity, you quietly went back inside your house, and quickly put on your sneakers, grabbing a flashlight in the process. Without anyone noticing, you sneaked out of the house, and then sped down towards the forest, right in the direction of the crash.

It was the most strange and exciting thing that ever happened in your life, and you weren't going to pass it up, no way in bloody hell.

You ran through the dark forest, the flashlight in your hand showing you the way ahead. You didn't plan on running blindly around the woods, and were mindful of your safety, keeping a steady pace. When the smell of something burnt hit your nostrils, you slowed down slightly, breathing heavily from a long run. You were closing in.

Finally, with your lungs and legs begging you for some rest, you've reached the edge of the crash side. There was a _huge_ hole, dug deep into the earth, with the trees in its closest range torn out with their roots, and some even catching fire, but with their leaves still intact, mostly. Huh. Sure doesn't look like a meteorite crash should. You thought it'd be more… destructive to the plants.

Once your breathing evened, more or less, you carefully scooted towards the edge of the crater, your trusty flashlight in hand. Your eyes widened to the size of saucers when its light shone against a metal surface of _something_ right in the center of the hole.

"What the hell… that's not a meteorite." you breathed out in shock, your mind going wild with the possibilities to what it actually is, an alien ship being one of the first ones.

Right then, the mass of metal _moved_. You squeaked out in surprise at the sudden move and stumbled back a bit, losing your balance when your foot was caught by some roots. You gracefully fell on your butt with a small thud. Note the sarcasm.

"Ow… that hurts…"

When the sound of metal scraping against metal reached your ears, you raised your flashlight to see what was going on… and then you froze on your spot, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. You stared openly at the pair of blue, glowing eyes high up in the air, who were staring back at you with such intensity you shuddered. Whatever the owner of the eyes was, it was 40 feet tall, or more.

No, not it. _Him_. Because you couldn't mistake that helm shape and paint color the small amount of light from your flashlight revealed, not even in a million years. You knew exactly who you've just met.

Optimus Prime.

Leader of the Autobots.

* * *

 **A/N: So, instead of sending you to the TFP world, Optimus winds up in our world. Nice, right? xD Didn't see that much of this kinda fics. Just one actually, but hey, I don't know all the fanfictions, so yeah.**

 **What do you think about the first chapter? Please let me know, I love reading your comments on my works :)**

 **Soul out~**


	2. Chapter 2: Snavenger Hunt

**A/N: So, I've decided to try out something new in this fic. The POV will still be written like before (you , your, etc.), but when will be the time to use Your Name (Y/N), there will be an actual name. Wonder how it'll turn out.**

* * *

Your mouth almost hit the ground as you stared, wide eyed, at the metal giant in front of you, your mind going haywire. It doesn't make any sense. Optimus Prime shouldn't be real! He's just a cartoon character!

And yet, here he was, looming above you with all his might. You stared up at this wonder in awe, sparks of amazement clear in your eyes, when you heard a weird noise. It sounded a bit like someone was breathing heavily through the gas mask, but deeper and louder. You glanced around fearfully in search for the source of the strange sound, finding nothing. But then, a realization hit you. It was _him_.

You raised your eyes back up at the metal giant, who didn't took his eyes, no, _optics_ , from you the whole time, and took a better look at him. The dim outline of his frame was slightly hunched over, his chest plates moving in an uneven pattern, as if he was struggling to breath. Or, in this case, vent. He was shaking slightly, and carefully leaning against the trunk of a huge tree nearby to keep himself upright. He was in a bad shape, that much you could tell in the darkness of the night.

Ever so carefully, you took a step towards the Cybertronian. "H-Hello…" your voice cracked slightly from emotion. He didn't respond.

Right then, the sound of helicopters far in the distance reached your ears. It must've reach Optimus' audios as well, because he suddenly jerked his helm upwards, scanning the sky for the source of the sound. Then, with some difficulty, he scrambled out of the crater he made, stumbling slightly as he took off into the forest, his pedsteps shaking the ground slightly.

"Wha- No, wait!" you yelled after him, surprised by the speed of his actions in his obviously weakened state. You then ran after him, trying to catch up to the giant. But, as anyone could guess, you weren't able to, and soon you couldn't even hear the ground-shaking of his pedes.

You stopped altogether, breathing slightly from the run with a scowl on your face. You've lost a 40 feet tall, metal giant. Yeah, good job, Ana.

Your mood was still down as you were eating dinner at home the next day with your family. And, what's worse, your mom decided to nib at you for your night walk. "Why in the world did you decide to go off into the woods in the middle of the night?! It was dangerous, you could've hurt yourself, for God's sake!"

"But I didn't." you mumbled under your breath, picking at your food half-heartedly. You still didn't live through the fact you let the opportunity to actually _meet_ Optimus Prime go.

"Oh, c'mon, sweetheart, don't be so hard on her. She's an adult, she can make her own decisions." your dad cut in with a light tone. You smiled up at him in return. "Thanks, dad."

Your mom's brows scrunched in response. "Don't you dare encouraging her, mister," she snapped, pointing an accusing fork at your dad. "I still didn't get you for your midnight escapade in search for mushrooms the other night." (A/N: Seriously, my dad did that once. xD)

You and Catherine chuckled slightly at their ministrations, finishing up your meal. You then stood up to put the dishes in the sink. "Well, I want to announce you I'm going for a walk, mom," you said in a bit over-dramatic tone. "I'll be back in a few."

"Keep your phone on all the time, got it?" your mom's shout followed you as you closed the front door with a soft click. You then took your regular path into the forest, towards a certain spot not so far away from your house.

It was a good spot for relaxing from the fast pace of day-to-day life. It was a small, secluded gully, surrounded by mounds of earth from most sides, making it immune to cold winter winds and quite cozy in summer. It was lowering on one side, so the water didn't stay long in there, which was good, and the stones sticking out of the ground now and then made the trees grow in greater distance than normally, creating a large, free space, and many good hiding spots. You and your little sister loved to play hide and seek there, back in the old days. Too bad she's grown out of it.

What you didn't expect though, was that someone else would find your special place a good hiding spot as well. This someone being a red and blue metal giant.

You froze in mid-step as your eyes landed on a huge frame of Optimus Prime, perched against one of the bigger stone formations with his helm slightly to the side. His optics were offline, and he was still venting heavily from the other night. He seemed to be asleep, or in recharge for Cybertronian, but you couldn't tell. You were still too far away to know for certain.

You licked slightly your dry lips nervously, and then started to near the sleeping giant ever so slowly. You weren't planning to let pass your second chance when its present.

You were just a few yards away from Optimus, when his optics abruptly snapped online, and the mech lunged away in a sudden move. You squawked in surprise, backing away slightly yourself.

A moment of heavy silence loomed over the two of you then as you stared with wide eyes into Optimus' shining optics, finding a glint of fear in them. That took you completely off guard. What he was so scared of? He could easily turn you into a wet pulp of flesh and blood if he wanted to. You knew he wouldn't do that anyway, though.

However, when his gaze sharpened on your small form beneath his pedes, the fear in his optics dimmed, and the mech slouched slightly on his spot.

"You… you are that human from earlier." his deep, rich voice came out barely above a whisper, but you heard him nevertheless in the silence of the forest.

"Yeah… Yeah, I am." you breathed out as you tried to suppress a wide-ass grin that was creeping onto your face.

"I apologize for my behavior back then," the mech spoke quietly. "I… wasn't in my right mind."

"Nah, it's cool," you shrugged slightly as you started walking towards Optimus once again. "You were in an unknown place after a crash landing, and unknown vehicles were coming your way. I'd be pretty freaked out, too."

Optimus watched you warily as you neared him, your giddiness apparent now. "You are… not afraid of me, young one?"

"Nope," you replied cheerfully. "How could I be scared of Optimus Prime?"

Pointedly ignoring Optimus' shocked stare, you took a better look at his frame, now that you could see it clearly in the daylight. His armor had a few big dents along the torso, and loads of minor ones, scratches practically covering every part of his body. It had some burn marks here and there as well. Overly, he looked pretty battered. You wondered if it was just from the fall, or from something else too. There were also a few gashes in the armor, exposing some gears and wires of Optimus' protoform, which were leaking some blue substance that… looked like… Energon…

"Omigosh, you're bleeding! I-I mean, leaking!" you exclaimed in pure horror, taking Optimus completely by surprise. "You need to be treated, like, now! I'm gonna go get some tools. Don't go anywhere!" you shouted as you took off in the direction of your house at a breakneck speed.

You quickly reached your destination, and, praying it was open, headed towards your dad's garage-turned-workshop. He left it open from time to time, and now would be a good time if he did. Thankfully, the door handle didn't make any complains as you pushed it down, and you bursted into the room. You scooped up a welder perched on the shelf the moment your eyes landed on it, plus a small electricity generator and some other tools, like wrenches and stuff. You packed it haphazardly into your father's duffle bag and in a split second you were running back to the Autobot leader.

"I'm back! I'm back!" you yelled as his huge frame came into your view. Optimus turned his unwavering gaze towards you as you approached, staying silent the whole time. He looked much calmer than when you two met, you noticed, while you threw the duffle bag onto the ground.

"Just… give me a minute… hah…" you placed your hands on your knees as you breathed deeply, tired from running so fast both ways, and carrying a large weight the second time. "Hokay, first things first, we need to take care of that leaking Energon," you said as you fished out the welder and the generator out of the bag, and then looked up at the mech. "Is that okay with you?"

You earned a small nod from the Autobot in return, and so, you walked up to the mech with the repairing device already on, but then paused. You noticed your hands shake slightly. You were practically going to do a surgery on a living, feeling being after all, even if it was made of metal.

"Just to warn you, I'm not a professional at this." you stated nervously. You helped your dad in his workshop from time to time, yes, but this was on a totally different level. Optimus must've sensed your nervousness, because he gave you a small, reassuring smile. "That is quite alright."

You returned his smile eagerly, and then went to your work, starting with one gash on Optimus' thigh plate.

"You should be careful with it for now, or better yet, let Ratchet look at it later," you said as you focused on your task to put the two wires back together. You completely missed yet another quizzical look the mech gave you today.

"Understood," he replied curtly after a small pause.

Then you both went silent, you working on Optimus' wound, and him trying to understand how is this possible you know him and, apparently the rest of his team, while he was fairly sure you've never met before.

With a bit of difficultly, you managed to put everything in the wound back together, with the help of the welder and a wrench you pulled out of the duffle bag, and welded it to the best of your abilities. You then moved forward to another gash, and took care of it a bit faster than the previous one.

When you were done with the wounds you could reach from the ground level, you asked Optimus to put you up towards them. He quietly complied, making his servo your private, giant lift, a bit reluctantly though. You weren't surprised by it. Being in his situation, you'd probably be suspicious, too, you thought. Thankfully, everything went fairly smoothly. Once you were done with the open wounds, you started working on the bigger dents in his armor. To be honest, it still didn't look that great when you finished, but then again, what would you expect from an amateur?

"Done." you announced proudly, wiping out the sweat that formed on your forehead during the process. Optimus carefully placed you back down onto the earth, along with your tools, before he did some experimental moves to check your work.

Apparently you did good, because the mech didn't seem in pain or discomfort while he moved. He then turned to you with a renewed expression. "This will do for now. Thank you for your assistance, miss…"

"Ana. Ana Moore." you replied with a wide grin, spinning the wrench in your hand like some sort of gun. "And you're very welcome, Optimus Prime."


	3. Chapter 3: 21 Questions

"Could you repeat that? Because I think I must've misunderstand something." Ratchet asked with a bewildered expression. He was ninety percent sure he didn't hear something clearly, despite him claiming his hearing is as sharp as ever.

"I told you already," Arcee huffed out in tired tone. "I shot Knockout when I noticed him fighting with Bee over the relic. I hit him, but the relic went flying towards Optimus and Megatron, and when it hit the ground, it stared glowing this blue light, and sparks started to surround it. Optimus managed to get to it before Megatron did, but… the moment he touched the thing, there was a flash of light and then… he was gone. Along with the relic."

"It was really weird!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "One moment he was there, and the next, puff! He's gone! We didn't even have time to realize what the frag is going on!"

Bumblebee added a couple of frantic clicks and whirls of his own.

"So… what do we do now?" Jack asked uncertainly, he, Raph and Miko perched on the catwalk near the Autobots. They all wore concerned expressions. The disappearance of Optimus Prime was a big deal, after all.

Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his optic ridges furrowing in a frown as he focused. "First thing of all, we need to learn more about the relic itself," he finally responded, turning towards his workstation. "Maybe when we will learn what we are dealing with, it will be easier to track Optimus down."

"Any sign of the relic, or Optimus Prime?" Megatron asked, turning towards the Decepticon TIC stationed not far from his leader. Soundwave shook his helm slightly in response. Megatron hummed slightly at that, turning his gaze back to the screens he was previously staring into.

"My lord," Starscream popped in. "It's a great opportunity to strike the Autobots. Without their leader, they're weak. What we shall do, master?"

An evil smirk appeared on Megatron's faceplate as the Decepticon leader answered. "We'll wait."

Starscream gasped at that in bewilderment. "W-Wait?! B-But master…"

"The Autobots are weak, and they know about that. They will have to be desperate to make their next move. And when they'll do…" Megatron let out a low chuckle. "We'll crush them like the bugs they are. And, if Optimus Prime returns, we'll be prepared to take the relic back to its rightful owners. Either way, we win."

Starscream's expression matched the one of Megatron's when a realization dawned on the mech. "Brilliant idea, my lord. Simply brilliant."

"Soo…" you've drawn out the word as you glanced cautiously at the Autobot leader from your spot on the fallen tree trunk. You still sometimes had a hard time believing you're actually talking to your favorite Autobot of all times. "How did you get here?"

Optimus eyed you for a long moment before he answered curtly. "I walked."

You shook your head at that. "I didn't mean this exact place. I meant, this universe."

Optimus' optic ridges raised ever so slightly at that. Yes, he suspected something was different about you, since you seemed to know him well despite meeting him just a few days ago, but he didn't take into consideration such a thing as being in another universe.

Still, he remained calm and collected on the outside as he answered. "I believe I was transported here by a certain device."

You perked up at that. "A device? Oh, is that another Iacon relic? Is it of Autobot or Decepticon origin? What does it do exactly?" you paused for a moment, seeing Optimus' blank stare, a realization dawning on you. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was rambling."

"You are quite a curious one, aren't you?" a ghost of a smirk appeared on Optimus' face as he asked.

"Sorry."

"It is quite alright," the mech replied. "But I think it would be easier to answer one question at a time."

"R-Right," you nodded slightly with your cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment before an idea popped up in your mind. "Oh, we can play '21 questions' instead."

Optimus raised an optic brow at that. "'21 questions'?"

"Yeah. It's basically a game when you ask someone one question, and they have to answer honestly, and then they ask you one question in return. But I think it'd be perfect here." you explained with a wide grin. The mech nodded in response. "'21 questions' it is then."

"Okay, so, since I kinda asked a bit too many questions in a row already, you get to ask me a question first."

Optimus gave you a dubious look. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah," you nodded your head eagerly. "Ask away."

Optimus cupped his chin thoughtfully before he glanced back at you. "You seem to know quite a lot about my kind, although I do not recall ever meeting you. How is that?"

You paused for a moment, taken aback by his question. "Oh, uh, well… phew, straight to the point, eh, Prime? Should've expected that one," you let out a nervous chuckle, not really sure how you could explain a 40 feet tall robot he's a cartoon character in your universe. "Oh, I know!" you perked up as an idea popped up in your mind. "Hey, Optimus, can you connect to the Internet?" a grin covered your face when you earned a nod from the Prime. "Then just tap in the search engine Transformers Prime. But, fair warning, it may be… quite overwhelming to you."

Optimus slightly raised an optic ridge at that, but then his optics dimmed as the mech went still for a few long minutes. You guessed he did exactly what you asked him to. A hint of curiosity apparent on his features quickly gave place of the complete shock, and the mech, who previously was sitting upright, leaned heavily against one of the biggest boulders in the area.

"I… I can't believe this…" he muttered quietly, staring into space with a blank look. His expression was very similar to the one you remembered him wearing just once, when he temporarily turned back into Orion Pax at the beginning of season 2. That's how shocking was the information to Optimus.

"Sorry you had to go through this," You gave him a sympathetic smile. "But yeah, this is how I know about you guys. Along with probably half of the planet."

A mortified look was what you earned from the mech. "…What?"

"It's true," you replied. "Basically everyone knows who, or what Transformers are. That's what we call you here, by the way. And there are thousands of Transfans, mostly yours and Bee's, I think. So I guess your alt. mode cover wouldn't be as effective as normally, unless you'd have someone to say, 'yeah, I'm a Transfan, so I painted my truck to look like Optimus Prime.'" you chuckled slightly at the end. The scene of Optimus swarmed by fangirls that played in your mind was pretty hilarious to you.

"That… is rather an unfortunate turn of events." Optimus finally spoke up, a troubled expression plastered on his faceplate. Your amusement quickly evaporated at that. It's true. Considering the situation, Optimus had no means of movement, and was stuck here for how long? Until the feds find him? Or until he...

You decided to quickly change the subject as you asked another question. "What exactly is the relic that brought you here?"

"I do not know myself. We had no time to investigate it further, with the Decepticons finding the relic at the same time." Optimus replied, seemingly distracted. Good.

"Oh." was your 'oh so clever' answer. You facepalmed inwardly at your stupidity. Great way with words. Not.

A few, long minutes of silence followed after that as you two looked at each other, yourself waiting impatiently at Optimus's next question.

"Well?" you finally gave in. "Aren't you gonna ask?"

"I have all my previous questions answered, and I am not intending on invading your privacy," was Optimus's ever-so-polite answer.

You groaned slightly in annoyance. You'd actually like this personality trait of his in normal circumstances, but as of right now, it was irritating you. "Oh, c'mon, big guy, we had a deal. '21 questions', remember? I can't ask my questions if you don't ask first."

The mech blinked at that in bewilderment before he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Very well then. Given the attitude you have been performing since we met, you are a 'Transfan', are you not?"

A face-splitting grin appeared on your face at that. "Yep! I'm a full-fledged Transfan, and actually you're my favorite bot out of the crew, so basically the day we've officially met was the best day of my life," you replied cheerfully, just a tad bit embarrassed about admitting that. Your inner fangirl, now let completely loose, was taking over practically everything else.

Optimus blinked once in surprise before he simply said, "… I see."

"Okay, my turn," you said giddily. "So, what's the relic look like?"

"Well, it is a rather small device in a shape of a disc…"

"Wait, hold up." you cut the Prime off abruptly, earning a quizzical look from him as you rummaged through the backpack you brought with yourself earlier. After a moment you pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from there, and drew a big fat circle in the middle. "Ok, go on."

It took a few seconds for Optimus to resume in his speech. "…It is divided into three separate rings, which circle around a small, blue gem. Every ring has a certain amount of writings on it, each having a separate place. That is all I know about the relic."

You paused in your doodling. "What the writings are?"

"Hmm… I am not certain, for I saw them merely for a moment, but…" Optimus started to write something in the dirt with his digit, a focused expression on his faceplate. For a moment you marveled how handsome he looks like that before you were shaken out of your thoughts by his deep baritone. "I believe it is one of them."

You looked down onto the ground, just to be faced with what you recognized as a Cybertronian sign… except, it looked like the writings from the second live-action movie, 'Revenge of the Fallen'. You felt confused for a moment. Shouldn't TFP have a different Cybertronian language? Or maybe the language of the Primes was the same for all Transformer universes? You remembered it was called that in the Bayverse movie. Hell if you knew.

"Do you know what that means?" you asked, earning a shake of the helm from the mech. "All I know is that it is a language of the Primes."

Called it. Still weird though, you thought.

Optimus drew a couple more of those strange writings, and you dutifully drew them all on your picture, leaving a few gaps here and there. Optimus didn't remember them all.

"Okay, I think I've got it. What do you think?" you mused as you turned your temporarily completed picture to show it to the mech. A shadow of a smile crept up his faceplate as he saw your work. "It is well done, Ana. You have excellent drawing skills."

"Aw shucks, thanks, Optimus, but I'm not that good. I'm just an amateur." You replied with a huge smile, pink tinting your cheeks at Optimus's praise. Then, you noticed his optics dimmed slightly once again. "Uh… Optimus? You with me?"

After a moment, the mech seemed to return from wherever his processor went off to, a slightly curious look on his faceplate. "… I have another question, Ana."

You quirked a brow at that. "Shoot."

"What are 'fanfictions'?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Situation

The sound of your footsteps echoed in the hall as you ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, mom, hey Cara," you greeted the two members of your family. They said their own replies respectively, the older writing something on her laptop while the younger doodled on a sheet of paper.

You grabbed an apple and put it in the backpack you slid off of your shoulder for a brief moment before you quickly strode toward the exit before your mom's voice froze you in place. "Hey, where's all the rush?"

You internally groaned, glancing at the woman through your shoulder. "Nowhere really," you replied with a shrug, feigning lighthearted mood. "Just going for a walk in the woods. The usual, you know."

It was actually the truth. You did do lone walks in the forest long before your little big secret crash-landed on Earth.

Your mom cocked her brow, apparently not convinced by your act. "Yeah, I figured that much. It just became more frequent as of lately. And usually you would spend your Saturday watching Transformers or other cartoons, not wandering around in the woods," then, her gaze hardened slightly. "Are you meeting secretly with someone, Sheena?"

"Ooh, Sheena has a secret boyfriend~ They're going on the dates in the woods and kiss~" Caroline piped in, using a sing-song voice.

Your cheeks turned bright red at that. That little midget always did it to you when teasing about boyfriends and such. What was worse, it always got to you.

"What?! I don't have a boyfriend, you bucko!" you exclaimed in exasperation, sending daggers towards the seven-year-old who was wearing a cheeky grin on her face.

"You could've though." your dad retorted, walking into the kitchen with the exact same grin as your little sister. You snorted at him in response. "Yeah, right. Like I know enough people to even consider starting a romance."

"What about that Allan guy? You seem to be pretty close still, even after graduating." your mom just _had to_ add some comment as well as she mentioned your high-school friend.

You huffed out in annoyance, and then turned swiftly on your heel, going straight for the exit. "I'm going out, since you're apparently so keen on messing around in my love life."

A soft click of closing door cut off any response your family could say, and soon you were strolling down the dirt road leading into the forest, muttering under your breath in an irritated tone. It was kinda a touchy subject to you, having a boyfriend, since your last relationship went down the drain in a spectacular manner. You weren't really interested in any new relationships after that.

Though, you couldn't help but blush a little at the thought that occurred to you. If counting Optimus as your so called 'secret boyfriend', Cara's guess wasn't so far-fetched. You shook your head at that. Nah, impossible. You've had a fangirl crush on Optimus, that much was obvious to you, but he was a friggin' 40 feet tall, metal giant from another universe! You doubted it would turn into something more. Probably. You guessed. Besides, it was practically 100% certain he'd never feel anything near that, you assured yourself. This stuff belongs to fanfictions, and fanfictions only. Not the real life.

Unfortunately, in your deep musings, you didn't notice a lone rock sticking out of the earth. And guess what? Your amazing luck made you trip over the dang thing, and with the grace of a flying swan, you landed in a puddle of mud right next to it.

You sputtered slightly as you got back up, covered in mud up to your elbows. "Ew. Well, that's just great," you muttered as you entered the small canyon. "Hey, Optimus, how's it-" you paused abruptly as you saw the state the mech was in.

Overly, he was intact, no open gashes or new wounds, but his armor was… _dirty_. Like, thrown into a muddy water dirty. Stains of mud and soil covered his lower parts, as well as his forearms while the Autobot sat quietly on the ground.

"Hello, Sheena." the mech greeted you, seemingly unaffected by the state he was currently in, like nothing happened at all.

"…What in the Pit had happened to you?" you asked begrudgingly, trying to contain the chuckle that bubbled in your throat behind your hand. You swore Optimus looked like a soaked puppy right now… a giant, metal, soaked puppy.

Ever so stoically, the mech turned towards you as he replied, pointing at a new, fresh piece of exposed soil at one of the hillside.

"It appears the storm that came through this area caused a mud avalanche."

Any amusement that lingered on your face vanished in an instant. Said storm was, in fact, a huge one, and caught everyone by surprise yesterday, and you were practically stuck for the day in your house.

"Aw man!" you slapped yourself in the forehead. "I'm so sorry Optimus, I should've paid more attention to the weather forecast, dammit. I could've get you something, maybe my dad has some spare sheets in his workshop or something, I dunno…"

"It is alright, Sheena." the mech waved his servo in a placating manner.

"No, it's not," you argued frantically, a pang of guilt striking your insides. "I was so caught up in fangirling over the fact that my favorite Autobot is hidden in the woods next to my house that I didn't even bother to think what he needs to actually survive!"

You kicked some dirt out of the ground, angry at yourself. Optimus stayed silent as you were cooling off, simply watching you with gentle optic.

"I'm gonna go check if we have something in the garage," you announced after a moment and turned in the direction you came for, but then you paused, looking back at the Prime. "And maybe get some water to wash that dirt off of you. But then again, dragging a few buckets all the way here would be a bit tiresome, not to mention suspicious…"

"That is not necessary…"

"Yes, it is," you cut him off with a huff. "It's the least I can do after such a blatant neglect on my part."

With that, you strode right back towards your house. Thankfully, you didn't dive into any puddles this time, and made it safely back. To your surprise, however, the door didn't budge when you tried to pull it open. "What the…"

Right then, you noticed a lone piece of paper stuck to the frame. You took it swiftly and pried it open. " _Sheena, dear, me, your father and Cara went shopping. It will probably take us a while, so if you came back before us, just use the spare key hidden you know where. Love, mom._ "

You snickered slightly at that. If your mom said it will take a while, then it means at least a few hours. That's why you've never come with her. Suddenly, an idea struck you, and a wide grin has spread on your face. If your family's not home, that means… you don't have to make an excuse to take buckets full of water into the woods! Even better, you don't have to bring them there at all! You can clean Optimus right here!

With that glorious idea in mind, you raced, back to Optimus' impromptu camp. "Hey, Optimus! C'mon, we're gonna wash you up a little back at my place!" you shouted once you ran within his earshot.

"I am afraid that would not be possible to achieve," the mech replied with a worried look. "Your guardians are most likely in your housing unit. We cannot risk them seeing me."

"Actually, they aren't," you retorted with a small chuckle. "They went with Cara on a shopping spree. And, knowing my mom, this would take them a good few hours. So c'mon and let's go."

"…Very well. Let us go." Optimus said before he stood up. There was some slight grinding and whining coming from his joints as he did so, and you made a mental note to get him some oil. But when he straightened up, reaching the highest of the treetops, you were eventually reminded just how _huge_ he was. You stared in silent awe at the giant before you, making Optimus a bit confused… as well as nervous, for some reason. "Ana?"

"Can I ride on your shoulder?"

The mech blinked once, his confusion level raising gradually. "…Pardon?"

"Please, can I ride on your shoulder? Pretty please."

A moment of stunned silence stretched between you two, and then Optimus finally nodded in agreement. "If you wish so." The mech lowered his servo for you, and then placed you securely on his shoulder. You squealed quietly once you sat down on the spot, still mindful of the new height though, as you gripped tightly the rim of Optimus' windshield.

"You seem quite delighted by your current place of staying," Optimus commented, a hint of amusement heard in his voice as he started in the direction of your house. "You bet! I've been dying to be up here! As probably all of your fangirls… Man, this is so awesome!"

You squealed some more. A small chuckle came from Optimus' chest at your antics, and you beamed, insanely happy you've earned such a reaction from the usually serious mech. It seemed the Autobot leader started to loosen up a bit while staying here. Well, not having to think about ending the war and the safety of his team 24/7 might have been the cause.

Either way, with your guiding directions, you two finally stepped out of the woods and reached your destination. The boarders of your property. "Alrighty, OP, turn into your vehicle mode and wait here, k? Imma go get the cleaning supplies for you."

You quickly rushed inside the house and took all needed supplies, including a huge sponge and a bucket. You didn't change your clothes tho. They were already dirty, they can be wet as well after all this. You made your way back, whistling a quiet tune, but the sight that was revealed before you once you opened the door made you halt, and then let out a mildly amused chuckle.

There, right on top of the hood of Optimus' alt. form, was your cat. He was curled into this cute ball of fur, seemingly enjoying the rays of sun that were currently shining down on him. At the sound of your mirthful laughter, the semi moved ever so slightly, and then Optimus' voice came from the speakers. You could've sworn there were undertones of embarrassment heard. "Ana… why is this cat laying on my hood?"

"Don't worry, it means he likes you. That, or he just wants to catch a few rays of sun," you replied, almost choking while trying your absolute best not to bellow another fit of laughter. "Optimus, meet Orion Pax. Orion, Optimus Prime."

A moment of stunned silence followed your introduction.

"You… named a cat after me?"

"Heh, yeah…" you rubbed your neck with a sheepish grin spread casually on your face, slightly dusted pink. "I know, stupid, but hey, I was a kid when dad brought him in, and at the time it seemed like a perfect name." (A/N: I didn't _actually_ name my cat Orion Pax [cuz it's a she] but it went pretty much the same way xD)

"… I am honored that you chose to give a member of your family unit my previous name."

You couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're one of the very few who'd say something like that. Most would probably feel insulted if they knew an animal was named after them."

"I am not insulted in the least, I can assure you, Ana." was Optimus, ever so calm, reply.

"Glad to hear that. Now," you picked up your lazy cat. "Off you go."

Orion let out a weak meow as a sign of pretest, but eventually resigned to his fate being placed on the ground. He stayed on his new territory, watching curiously as you started working on Optimus. (A/N: Not in THAT way, you dirty little perverts :/)

The semi shuddered slightly the moment cold water hit its frame. You laughed. "Omg, sorry. I'll give you a warning next time."

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you." Optimus sounded, dare you say, a little irked as he responded. You gave him a crooked smile, and then grabbed the sponge soaked with soap, humming a catchy tune as you started washing away all the dirt from his frame. After a while, Optimus inquired in a much softer tone. "Would you like some music, Ana?"

You blinked once in surprise, and then gave him an appreciative smile. "That'd be nice, OP. Thanks."

With that, the tunes and the beat of some pop music came out from Optimus' radio, the passenger door of the semi opening wide, thus allowing the melody to fly out into the air. Right then, Orion decided to take advantage of the arrangement, and unceremoniously jumped onto the semi's passenger seat, purring loudly as he laid down onto the leather. You chuckled at the sight of your cat. "He really likes you." Optimus replied with a simple hum, not voicing any further objections in the matter though.

Soon, the water in your bucket was colored dirty black, your T-shirt wet and, surprisingly, cleaned up, and you'd say Optimus' paint job was shining stunningly in the sun… if it wasn't for those nasty old scratched all over it.

"Y'now, we need to do something about all those scratches. Probably when I get my paycheck. And a friend of mine works in a workshop, so we'd get it done for even lower price, you keeping your truck disguise, of course."

"That is not necessary, Ana," Optimus instantly argued. "Scratches are merely a cosmetic issue. You are not obliged to spend your money on me."

You narrowed your eyes at the truck. "Maybe, but it can get more severe, and even dangerous, if not attended for a long time. And I don't need to be on Ratchet's medical level to know that," you scolded the mech to his, and your own, surprise. "So we're gonna take care of those, mister. End of story."

After a long pause, a quiet sigh escaped through Optimus' speakers. You smirked, knowing that at that moment, you've won.

Ratchet's optics were glued to his monitor as the mech searched through the Autobot database for any clue as to what happened to their leader. It was just the same as yesterday, and the day before, and several days earlier. Nothing.

The medic started to get frustrated over the whole ordeal, contemplating taking a short recharge, when suddenly the monitor blinked, indicating it found something. The mech sighed in relief. "Finally. If it was going to escalate any further…" he trailed off as he read the text that appeared in front of him, his optics becoming wider and wider by a minute.

"By the Allspark…"

* * *

 **A/N: The plot moves forward in a snail's pace, I know... I'm sorry...**

40


End file.
